7 Brothers
by kamilog
Summary: She saw it, they knew it, now they were comming after her. Where could she hide? Original idea not mine own the living with 7 boys part belongs to the sory Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys by Kate Brian.
1. Dear Journal

Chapter 1 (ok so i re-did this chapter because I decided to use Tenten instead of sakura since I thought Tenten fit the part better. Thanks for bearing with me D. also could you tell me if I missed Tenten's name anywhere thanks!)

Dear Journal

I had just turned 17. It should have been a happy day, right? No! It has been hell. First, I finally convinced Mrs. Anderson to let me go camping in the forest by my self; as you know, I have wanted to do that since my 16th Birthday but Mrs. A always says stuff like, "No, you'll just ruin the sleeping bag" or, "No you're going to fall and hurt your self. You know how clumsy you are.". I swear, she's just making up stupid reasons for me not to go because we all know "She has to keep us all safe". Ya right! I think it got her even madder when I pierced the top of my ear for my 16th birthday. Its not fun living in an orphanage; I have to share my bed with 9 year old Renji because "he's scared of the dark". Whatever, I don't care. I know she hates me and we both know that there are bunk beds in other rooms. I finally convinced her to let me go if I:

Bring my Cell Phone

Am back before 8:00am so I can help with breakfast

Not go out too far

Not to do anything stupid or get myself killed.

So as I said, not a happy day right? Well it gets worse after, me stubbing my toe, having the little ones draw on my favorite shirt and the evil cat crapping in my good pair of shoes. Oh yes it does. Later that night I finally headed out, excited to be away from the hell-house. I set up my sleeping bag just out of sight in a clearing. I was a good half a mile away (already rule 3 broken). I had found the most perfect spot its on moss so it's soft and I have nothing poking at my back and the trees are cleared enough to I can see the stars (or what's left of seeing them, stupid pollution).It was also on a slanted hill underneath a small place which people parked their cars so they can go hiking. Since this wasn't hiking season I knew I had no worries about any cars waking me up. After a few minutes of watching the stars I snuggled into my sleeping bag to sleep.

I slept for what seemed like 10 seconds when I am was woken up by the sound of a car, no two cars. Slowly, I looked out of my sleeping bag to see two really nice black BMW's that looked like the ones I see off of those mob shows (when it's convenient for Mrs. A). Two Guys in really nicely tailored suits stepped out of the first car. Out of the second car, three guys step out also in nice suits but they then head to the trunk of the second car. I kept thinking it was some kind of movie and looked around for the cameras like on _Punked_ with Ashton. Not seeing any I started getting twitchy. Out of the second car came three body bags. Two of them were moving. I started reaching for my cell phone. 911 typed out and finger on the call button.. There was still time for the camera's to come out. Then they unzipped the bags and they pulled out a tied up male adult. He was unconscious. They moved to the second bag that had moved earlier and when they opened it a pair of heels came out at hi-speed and almost hit the guy with long black hair. It was a lady with a Sunday church type dress. Her feet and hands were tied up and her mouth was covered. The man with the long black pony tail said something to the lady but I couldn't hear him. He then smiled and moved onto the third bag. The lady seemed to struggle more. I was frozen to the spot. Out of the third bag came a boy. His mouth wasn't covered and neither were his feet. He was crying and screaming for his mother. My eyes started to blur with tears. The boy wasn't even 12 yet. I then noticed that what who I guessed was the father had woken up. He was also looking at the screaming boy. A guy came out with black hair that shimmered blue in the light. I could sort of see that at a certain angle he looked like a shark. A predatory one at that. He walked to the little boy and held his up by the collar. The boy grabbed his arm so he wouldn't choke but just ended up choking on his own sobs. I pressed the call button unconsciously. I was so into the scene before me that after a few "911 emergency are you there?"'s, I finally noticed. I picked up the cell phone and tried to talk still looking at the scene. Finally I coughed up a

"Hello my name is Tentenf I live at Mrs. A's Orphanage. Right now I am in the forest behind the orphanage. And there are these guys with a family of 3 and there they're choking the little boy and he's crying and…and…I don't know what to do" After I talked with the lady the scene just played out before me in slow motion. A gun came out of the third guy's pocket. This one had long blond hair that had bangs covering one of his eyes. I stared not believing anything I was seeing. Suddenly all I heard was 'Bang Bang Bang…Bang Bang Bang …'" That's what you get for not telling us"' I dropped the phone. The guy had just shot the mother and the kid. The mother was looking at me with dead eyes and the kid was hanging limply from shark man's fist. I started to cry not wantingted to look at the face of the father. I heard him screaming, cursing but most of all, crying. Finally I heard 'Bang' and all was silent. All I could hear was my breath and heart. I swear they heard my heart it was so loud. I then heard the lady on the phone. It was loud and I grabbed it and held it to my chest, hoping they didn't hear. I looked up slowly to see them smoking. I slowly slipped out of my sleeping bag trying to make the least noise possible. The phone still held to my chest. My grip on it was so hard that I swore it would snap in two. I put the phone to my ear finally and heard the lady on the other side say "Are you ok? Where those gun shots? Do you hear me? We are coming to get you! Don't panic! Find a place to hide we will be there soon!" Between sobs and pants I managed out a "Thank you". I looked back one last time to see a guy with black hair and deep black eyes look at me. He then pointed in my direction and said something to the others but I didn't turn to find out what. I ran and ran and ran. I was close to the orphanage, I had to be!, I thought to my self!. Finally I heard sirens and cars. I cried welcoming the tears of joy, after a lot of tears of fear. I jumped through the bushes to see the cops. I quickly ran and hugged the one I was closest to. I held him so tightly I could barlely hear his comments of reassurance. I cried on him so much that I didn't realize that we were at the police station. I stopped crying finally still holding to the man. I was still sniffling but pulled away embarrassed. I sniffed a couple of times and looked away from the cop man. I heard him laugh and say your arms must hurt you were holding so hard. It was true my arms were stiff from holding on to him so long.

"Sorry" I managed to sniff out. I rubbed my eyes. It must me have been late. I looked at the clock only 3 in the morning. I give a small yawn and the cop laughed again. You must be tired. I nodded. I didn't want to fall asleep till I wrote in here, in my journal. It always helps me calm down. So I asked him he just nodded and left my in the office alone. I was on a couch and had a blanket around me. It was the police station (I finally noticed). I looked around the room for Kleenex and finally found it on the other side of his desk. I stood up and shuffled over to it and grabbed a few sheets then shuffled back to the couch blowing my nose. The police man came back in and smiled pulling my journal from behind his back. I said Thanks and started to write in it. And this is what happened. I feel better now, lighter. I wish I could fall asleep and wake up back in the forest realizing its was all a dream. But I know it wasn't so I'll lie here knowing that the police will read this. It's better than telling them everything. It's too painful; so here you are police, my descriptions:

Man 1: Long black hair and black eyes he has a scar across the bridge of his nose. And really long eyelashes about 5" 8'

Man 2: Shark man look up for better description about 6"0'

Man 3: Blondy, Girly looking Long blond hair. Look up for better detail. 5"9'

Man 4: Short black hair black eyes and wears goggles when he first got out of the car he was wearing a orange swirly mask. About 5"9'

Man 5: Short stood back a lot orangish red hair really bored looking eyes light brown eyes. About 5"6'.

They all wore the same suits and all had red clouds with a thick white outline on their breast pockets. It was like they were from a mob group.

Tenten


	2. The Wake Up

Chapter 2

"_Tenten this way! I really want to show you my fort!" A little boy said as he ran through the woods holding Tenten's hand. Tenten smiled laughing a bit she told the boy to slow down before they tripped. _

"_Renji, where are you taking me!" _

"_To my secret place to my secret place!"_

"_Well it won't be secret if you tell me!"_

"_Well I want it to be your secret place too!" The boy said looking back at Tenten with a smile his dimples showing a lot. _

_Tenten loved this boy ever since he came to the orphanage she felt like he was her little brother. She would do anything for him. She felt more connected to him than anyone he would tell her all his cute little 'secrets'. Suddenly a branch hit Tenten's face and Renji let go of her hand. Tenten quickly moved the branch away to see Renji running into an opening Tenten followed making sure not to trip on open roots. She came out into the light to see the opening on the hill with the two cars and the men. They had Renji in their hands. Tenten started to shake she ran towards Renji not wanting him to die. IT all went in slow motion the gun coming out her running towards them. She screamed for them to stop. Renji was calling her name. Reaching out for her, she was so close to him. The man with long black hair started pulling the trigger. _

"_NO!" _

Tenten's eyes shot open to see the back of a couch. 'It was all a dream!' Tenten closed her eyes once again letting the tears fall both in happiness that nothing really happened to Renji but also sadness that she had to see something like that happen to a family. After a couple of hours Tenten woke up again really tired and stiff. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a fuzzy outline of what looked like people. She closed her eyes and listened pretending she was still asleep.

"Its so sad what happened to her! It's a miracle that she's still live. Akatsuki would have killed her if they saw her." A woman said.

'Akatsuki' Tenten thought. She had heard about them on the news a really famous mob group that killed people who cheated them. No one really knew what they did but if you did the police wouldn't find your body for a couple of years. At least that's what Rin told me in the orphanage before she left two years ago. She also loved to scare us.

"We don't know if they saw her or not. In Tenten's Journal she said that Tobi was pointing at her. We must be careful we don't want Tenten's life to be in anymore danger than it already is." The man from earlier added in.

"Yes we need a safe place for her to stay at, that the Akatsuki would never guess she would be." The Lady said.

"She could stay with my family. With me living here that have an extra room plus my mom always wanted another girl" A third mans voice added.

"Kankuro, are you sure that's safe?" The women asked.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure that it's safe, we live about two hours by plane away then two hours by car in the middle of nowhere. I'll call my mom, I'm sure she will be thrilled." Kankuro said with a happy sounding voice. Tenten couldn't tell if it was from calling his mom or telling his mom that she would have another girl.

"Great now all we have to do is tell Tenten when she wakes up." The women said. Tenten could hear the lady's chair squeak and felt the ladies eyes bore into her head. Tenten found it uncomfortable so she sighed.

Sitting up Tenten said "It's all right I heard everything. I don't care as long as I don't have to go back to the orphanage." She rubbed her eye trying to get all the crusty, dried tear out of them. Her eyes were sore and probably red from crying so much.

Looking shocked the lady stood up and smiled. She stuck out her hand. Tenten could tell that the lady was hesitant almost like she thought that is she touched Tenten Akatsuki would come after her to. Tenten looked at her and raised a pink brow. She then shook the ladies hand.

"My name is Anko Kunowachi but you can just call me Anko." Tenten could tell that the lady was fake smiling and that made her even more pissed.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Tenten asked bluntly. Looking shocked again then smiling Anko looked at the cop from before. He looked at Tenten then said "Down the hallway turn right at the first turn then second door on your left." Nodding Tenten dropped the blanket and headed for the door. Just before she left looking down at her self she turned and asked.

"Do you guys have any of my clothes? I would like to change out of my P.J's if possible." The cop just smiled and opened his small metal locker that Tenten hadn't noticed earlier. He threw her a big duffle bag Tenten fell back a bit with the weight.

"That's all your stuff from the orphanage" Nodding again Tenten left heaving the back over her shoulder. Just when she turned the corner she smashed into Kankuro.

"Oh, Hello Tenten! Up on your feet again I see" He said with a smile. Tenten looked at him looking for the hint that his smile was fake also, but it wasn't.

"I already heard that I'm going to be living at your house. I am just going to get changed." Tenten said looking at the bathroom door finally noticing how much she had to go pee. She started to shift a little.

"Oh that's great we'll leave right after you're done getting ready. I should tell you that my family…" Kankuro started to say something but then was cut off by a dancing Tenten running to the bathroom yelling over her shoulder.

"Tell me later I have to go." Her voice faded as the bathroom door closed behind her. Kankuro just shrugged and walked back into the office humming to himself. Anko was talking with the cop also known as Ryo.

"So is it ok with your family?" Ryo asked looking up at Kankuro from papers on his desk.

"Yes, my mom was so excited that she started to scream. Didn't you guy here it?" Kankuro said sarcastically adding a bit of a laugh at the end. Ryo laughed but Anko just frowned more. "What's wrong? I know that look anywhere." Kankuro asked Anko.

"I don't like that girl. She's not telling us something, I know it. I bet she's in cahoots with them." Anko said eyes glaring at the door Kankuro had come from.

"I don't think so. I bet she just doesn't like you or noticed you don't like her." Kankuro said with a laugh. Anko just fiddled with her long dead straight black hair.

"It's also unusual that you come across someone with plain brown hair and brown eyes that stand out just as much as hers does isn't it" Ryo added in eyes closed nodding.

After her talk with Kankuro and nearly peeing her pants, Tenten looked over herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red but not that puffy. Her hair was half out of her regular buns and clothes messy. She quickly stripped off all her clothes but her underwear and bra and washed her face with soap and water. Once all her make up was off she noticed how less red her eye seemed. She once more pressed cold water to her eyes in an attempt to lessen the redness.

After her face looked ok she opened the duffle bag to see that all her clothes were in there. Sighing she realized how sad it was that everything she owned in this world could fit in a tiny duffle bag. She quickly took out a long sleeve black shirt that was cut off from the shoulders. It said 'Take a picture it last longer' on it. She then threw on cargo pants that had lots of pockets and some rips in it. They were pre-used and Tenten wore them all the time. She then threw on her favorite not to mention only shoes that were heel less and were flat, white and had black cross bones on it.

She took out her eye liner and mascara (Which she was given by Rin before she left). She never wore makeup but she decided to wear it this once, because it would cover up her red eyes. She brushed her hair and put it up in two buns letting the side bangs fall to frame her face. After looking at herself in the mirror and was happy with the outcome, she put everything back into the duffle bag and walked out.

Getting back to the office before she knocked she heard the cop say "It's also unusual that you come across someone with plain brown hair and brown eyes that stand out just as much as hers does isn't it"

Tenten hated it when people wanted to see her hair down or wanted to touch it sometime girls would even touch and fiddle with it. Tenten got in trouble for almost hitting a girl for touching her hair. Tenten loved her hair and hated a person messing with it, that's why she always kept it up. However this at times just attracted more people.

"For a whole seventeen years, is that a problem?" She said. Kankuro and Anko turned around both red. Ryo didn't even look up from his papers.

"Ya. You comin'?" She asked Kankuro.

"Yes. Just one second." He said then turned back to Ryo.

"Me, Kakashi, Gai and Anko will be on the case here is our contact numbers call us if any new information comes up." Kankuro said in a serious voice. Ryo just took the piece of paper and nodded. Kankuro shook Ryo's hand then left with Anko.

"I'll be back in three day. Start on the case with Kakashi and Gai" Kankuro said to Anko well opening up his black Mazda. Letting Tenten put her bag in the back and hop into the passenger seat before turning up the volume to the radio. Tenten saw Anko trying to say something but Kankuro just waved and drove away smiling.


	3. The Trip

Chapter 3

Kankuro drove to the airport where he easily flashed his badge to get two quick tickets to a town that Tenten never even heard of, it started with an F she thought. They boarded the plane. Tenten was in awe since she had never been in one before. They sat in their assigned seats however, Tenten asked for the window seat so she and Kankuro switched spots. Tenten found it entertaining to look at all the machines load up the plane while Kankuro started talking to an elderly man beside him. The intercom went off and a muffled voice was heard. Tenten didn't attempt to listen as the words were incomprehensible to the human ear. She looked over at Kankuro to see him sitting back in his seat with his eyes closed. She then felt the plane lurch forward and she grabbed onto the seat handles and leaned back into her seat her eyes tightly closed. Now Tenten realized why Kankuro was doing it. After a while of the plane moving on the ground Tenten relaxed and loosened her grip on the arm rests. She then opened her eyes and looked out of the window as they took off into the clouds.

The seat belt sign went off and Tenten relaxed fully by this point. She then looked at Kankuro and asked "Do the kids at the orphanage know why I am gone?"

"Not the real reason Mrs. A told them you were finally adopted into a nice family and that you couldn't visit them for a while since you had to get comfortable. Why? are you worried about them?" Kankuro asked already knowing the answer. He could tell Tenten loved the kids in the orphanage.

"Ya, I miss them… Especially…especially Renji did you know he carries around this little teddy bear. He loves it since it was the last thing he was given by his parents before they disappeared. He is like a little brother to me". Tenten said as she looked back out the window. Kankuro just imagined her thinking about what the kids were doing right that second. Once the cloud cleared and Tenten's face went from self reflecting to one of awe. After a while Kankuro just found himself staring at the awed girl with a smile on his face. Though he knew deep down that things would be more difficult and much different for her. Nothing would ever be the same and she was so young too. He kept staring at the brown haired girl when she finally looked back at him with a questioning face. He quickly realized she was staring back and gave her a laugh and smile.

"So do you go to school?" Kankuro asked Tenten to break the awkward silence.

"Mrs. Anderson tried to send us to the public school across the way but I tend to fall asleep or skip class to work." Tenten answered with a shrug.

"So you'd be in grade…"

"12" Tenten answered quickly for him.

"Ah! I remember grade 12 best 3 years of my life" Kankuro stated as he looked dazed as if reflecting on the past. Tenten gave him a "what the…" look. Kankuro quickly looked at the puzzled girl and started laughing. Tenten realized he was joking and started laughing as well. Kankuro and Tenten then talked and laughed the rest of the flight. Tenten at one point was crying from laughing too much. She really enjoyed being around Kankuro he was smart, fun and really funny almost like an older brother. She wished she had met him sooner. Finally the pilot came onto the speaker.

Through the muffled voice Tenten caught only a bit of it. "If you look out the window we are coming over our arrival point." Tenten quickly opened up the window to see a really wide open area. There was trees covering most of the view but a few roofs were popping through the green. To Tenten it looked like home away from hell. The plane landed and Tenten couldn't get out fast enough. She was excited to be in a new place since she had lived in the orphanage as long as she could remember.

_17 Years Earlier_

"_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, I'm coming I'm coming!" A younger Mrs. Anderson yelled at the door as she threw a silk robe over her shoulders. She walked to the door quickly as she could so the children didn't wake up cause of the door bell. She opened the door to see a woman with brown hair holding a bundle that was crying. Other then looking tired and scratched up the women was nothing out of the ordinary. Without saying a word she quickly gave the bundle to the shocked Mrs. Anderson. _

_As the women turned to run Mrs. Anderson grabbed her hand and said "Wait do you need help? Stay here it's warm and you can sleep and I'll get you some bandages. Then we can call the police." The women looked at the bundle then quickly said as she pulled away._

"_Take care of her. Take care of Tenten. Don't let anything happen to her. I must go now before they find her. Please keep her safe from the life they wanted her to have." As she said the last word Mrs. Anderson heard male voices she and the women looked to where the voices where coming from. However when Mrs. Anderson looked back for the lady she was gone. Mrs. Anderson walked back into the house with the crying child. She opened the bundle to see a baby girl with brown hair. _

Current time.

Tenten and Kankuro had rented a car to drive in. Once they started driving the up and downs from the hills started making Tenten drowsy. Not wanting to fall asleep she decided to ask some questions.

"So what is your family like?" Her words started fading near the end. Her eyes getting heavier and heavier she decided to just close them but not fall asleep. She was really tired since the flight took all the energy away from her. When Kankuro started answering Tenten fell into a deep sleep only hearing the word "brothers".


End file.
